Ruined For Life-Sex and Diner Woes
by precious1075
Summary: Castiel decides to pleasure Dean using his mojo-in public. Coda to ch. 3-Diner sex. Part of on-going story-Ruined For Life. In which poor Sam is unfortunate enough to witness his brother and the angel during...intimacy. Told from Sam pov. This oneshot-Cas/Dean pov. Enjoy.


CODA: RUINED FOR LIFE-CHAPTER THREE-DINER WOES

* * *

IMPORTANT: This is just a one-shot based on chapter three of Ruined for Life. A story of Poor Sam continually witnessing a certain angel and his brother…intimate. And very loud. All done from his POV. This is the diner sex scene from Dean/Castiel's POV. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but a few SPN DVD'S and an intense need to see our boys doing the down and dirty on my TV screen. Until then, the imagination will have to do.

AN-This is dedicated to Sexy-Sassy-Proud-She was the one who insisted this be written from Dean and Cas' POV. I hope she enjoys it. This was done quickly, unaware if it is even worthy of my wonderful readers. Let me know, and I will make sure I don't quit my day job. Please review and let me know if the sex sucked. Also, please forgive errors.

AN2-Also my girls know who they are and as always, my thanks to them and to all those who have favorite, alerted and followed. Chapter four will be up soon. ;)

* * *

"Can we go now? I'm freaking starving. Pie. Man needs some pie!"

The angel smiled. The hunter was protective of his loved ones, eager to save those he could and gave everything he had to all while wanting little for himself. He was also loud, obnoxious, occasionally crude, frequently insane and very much driven by his appetites. Castiel would not have him any other way. It was the little things he did that meant so much to the angel. His greeting of 'hey, angel', a smile and intense look from across the room, simple touches, regardless of who was around. Grabbing Castiel's hand, as he was doing right now. The angel always felt a shiver run through him at the hunter's slightest touch. That very same feeling that ran through Dean when the angel touched him. Dean was so very tactile; adamant about expressing his...need, but more so when it came to Castiel's pleasure. He was unaware if this was a shared trait among humanity, although he did not think so. In addition, the hunter was the most sexual being (other than his oldest existing brother), he'd ever encountered. In addition, he took his pleasure and that of Castiel's seriously. No matter where they were. He just hoped Samuel never witnessed his brother in the throes of passion. It would make things distinctly uncomfortable. Be that as it may, he loved watching Dean come apart. Loved nothing more than being the one who made him lose all control; writhing and moaning the angel's name-.

"Hey angel? Maybe when Sammy falls asleep I can show you how much I love hearing _you_ moan _my_ name."

"I wasn't aware I was speaking my thoughts out loud."

Dean moved closer to him and whispered into his ear, "you weren't angel, I just know when you're thinking about doing naughty things to me. Just like what I want to do to you."

"And what would that be, hmmm?"

"Watch you come just from my hand wrapped around you, or maybe my fingers."

Castiel swallowed, looked to see where Dean's younger brother was and slid the hunter's hand down the front of his own dress pants, leaning in and whispering into his ear, "mmmm, hunter. I shall look forward to it. However, it will have to wait until after we arrive at our destination. You both need rest. Perhaps, two rooms. I too, want to hear you writhing underneath me, screaming my name."

Dean groaned, rubbing their bodies together. "Cas, Dammit. How do you always turn it back on me?"

"I am just that good, hunter."

"Fuck yeah, Cas. So fucking good."

Dean squeaked when the angel pinched his ass and then watched as he walked away. God, he had a hot ass… He shook himself and hurried after him. Unable to keep his eyes off the angel, he slammed into his brother and said brother started bitching about…something; he wasn't paying attention. All he knows is he was still in horny staring mode and had mumbled something about how hot said ass was and then Sam was walking away. He rolled his eyes as his brother walked into the diner. His top-notch hunter instincts warned him of something not quite right. Demon? Dick Angel? Forcing himself to glance away, he pinpointed the evil in the parking lot. Eyes narrowing. Dammit, why the hell had he gotten out of the car unarmed? The evil was worse than angel or Demon. Much, much worse. It was some chick and she was staring. At Cas. What the fuck? The hunter's possessiveness moved him to the angel's side and he growled into his ear.

"Mine, dammit!"

"Dean?"

"Inside. Chick's looking at you like she wants to climb you like a tree!"

Castiel looked confused, tilting his head and glancing at the girl. She looked down briefly and then back up at him and smiled. The angel smiled back-.

"Mine! She can get her own damn angel!"

Castiel shivered. They each had different kinks; scenario's that caused each man to lose all control. Castiel treasured the times when Dean was loving and tender, but when the particulars of the kinks were present, the hunter could set him off so easily, (as he did with the hunter), and it made sexual activity rough and intense, leaving them both desperate and animalistic. Dean had informed him the proper name was a fetish or kink, although, fetish sounded unclean. Kink? Better. And Dean's kink? Surprisingly, (or maybe not so much a surprise as a result of his lifetime need to stay in control),was to be dominated, not in a sadistic way, but in a 'Bad-Ass-Mother-Fucker' way. Before the hunter, Castiel had been calm, patient, stoic. Dean seemed to bring out what the hunter called his, 'pissy Angel of the Lord'. He much preferred the previous moniker to the latter. Nothing made the hunter lose all control more than the angel being demanding, commanding. Whether it be turned towards Dean or another being. He'd figured it out after the hunter had vanished, taken by a succubus, who had captured the hunter by using Castiel's form; the being had tried to suck out Dean's soul and the angel had not been happy when he'd arrived. If anyone were sucking anything out of Dean, it would be Castiel. As it should be. The warrior smiled to himself.

The angel's own particular kink was a jealous and very Possessive hunter. He did not know why, but the first time it happened, in a bar; Dean had been involved with a human female and a rather good-looking man had requested Castiel's company. He had no wish to see his charge after what had happened earlier, especially with another and he had agreed. They had stepped outside and Dean had...well, it had ended with Castiel slammed into an alley wall, moaning as Dean had hissed angrily. Just the memory and the way Dean was hissing out his jealousy at this moment made his libido crave him. If the hunter didn't calm, the angel was going to take him right here in front of all these witnesses.

"Cas! Did you fucking hear me? Fucking mine. Mine!"

And that was all it took. Castiel took one last look at the woman, shook his head apologetically and showed his agreement with the hunter's words by shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth; violently twisting it around the hunter's, sucking his soul out through the human's tongue. He finally pulled back, gratified to see the hunter panting as hard as the angel was. And then Dean growled.

"Jesus, fuck! That was...why the hell'd you stop, dammit?"

"You needed to breathe, hunter."

"I...no, I didn't-."

I believe your brother is inside waiting for us."

"Dammit! He ain't even around and he's cock blocking me!"

Castiel looked down at Dean's groin and then back up at the hunter, confused.

"Blocking? How can he be blocking your...Is this some type of sex toy?"

Dean burst out laughing and hugged the angel.

"No, Cas. Figure of speech. Means I can't do what I want to you because he's stopping me,"

"You are indeed a martyr to all those sexually frustrated."

"I know! Right? C'mon, before Samantha starts with the bitch face or worse makes us listen to the flower story!"

"Dean?"

"Don't worry about it, suffice to say people have died because of it."

"You are exaggerating, hunter."

"Pray you never find out", with that, Dean led him into the diner and to their seats. The server arrived shortly after. Giving her their order and after fulfilling his requisite duty to bitch at his brother about healthy food, he settled back down to wait. God! He was starving! After a few minutes of Sam asking if they could come back and a very dirty thought concerning his reward for his brotherly patience, he agreed. Damn Cas. How the hell did he do that? Make him change his mind so easily? Shit. That was a no-brainer; the naughty things he did would make the Pope say yes to _Lucifer_. He was just that good. Smiling at the server, he took a drink of his coffee-.

'Am I, Hunter. Am I that good? Perhaps we should see how good. Right here.'

Dean choked on his coffee and spit out a '"I-Uh...y-yeah...hot..." before turning to glare at Castiel. The angel was looking out the window and Dean hissed at him.

"Dammit, Cas. Y'ain't fooling me! I can see that damn smirk!"

The angel slowly turned his head to Dean and looked at him confused.

"Dean? I do not understand-."

The hunter frowned at him and leaned across the table to get to the napkins. A shifting of the angel was the only warning Dean got before a hand pressed against his cock. He knocked over the napkin holder in surprise.

"Cas!?"

From far away, he heard Sam bitch and then Cas reply. Something about Sam being right and whatever, because that hand was gone and he wanted it back. Dammit. He righted the napkin holder with more force than necessary, because, well, Cas was a damn tease! And then the server was there and talking about...kids and graduating and... why the hell do three-year-olds need to graduate? Wait, he must've missed something-third graders...oh, that made more sense-.

And then Dean lost the thread of the conversation. Shit. Fingers. Moving on Dean's zipper and he groaned. Out loud. Fuck. The pressure eased just enough for him to hear Castiel speak. Or more precisely, question the hunter. But God, his voice was deep and the words were...

"Do you feel the need to move?"

The hunter just stared at him, swallowing before answering, "Cas...God. I...y-yeah."

"No, Dean. Perhaps after breakfast."

"Angel...I-."

Dean knows there were more words, but fingers moved down to his knee, squeezed, and even that felt...

"Is your brother sick, Samuel? He does not seem to be able to relax", Dean squeaked when the angel squeezed again and he mumbled.

"Relax? How he expects me to relax when he...ohhhh." Shit. Cas wasn't even looking in his direction. Anyone else would have thought the angel was on guard duty, searching both inside the diner at outside, looking for threats. Dean knew better. He could feel the lust getting thick in the air; he snorted, it wasn't the only thing getting thick. And if he knew Cas, and damn straight he did, playing with the hunter was getting the angel off just as much. It was weird. It went both ways. His thoughts were cut off when the server returned and then someone was talking in the background. Sam... and then it didn't matter because something wet circled around his hole and oh Christ! The human clenched his fist and jerked his head in Castiel's direction. Dammit! Fucking angel mojo. God, he could feel himself widen and then he distantly heard Castiel speak; his voice low, deep.

"I apologize for Dean, he becomes grumpy when he's not filled", the angel leaned over and whispered, hot breath at Dean's ear, "isn't that right Dean?"

Oh. God. Yes. He bit his lip and shook his head-and then that tongue slid inside him, he arched backwards, pressing into the seat, his hands clenched and he almost chewed off his tongue biting back a groan. Ohhhh, this would not turn out well-ohhh...fuckkkk...yeah. God, he hoped that groan hadn't been out loud. He was having trouble concentrating on anything but-and then it was gone and then Cas was talking to him. Talking? Cas knew damn well how he got. Why the hell was he even trying to talk to him? He didn't want to talk! Castiel was fucking with him! He'd damn well talk! He'd bitch! That's what he'd do! Yeah, put Samantha's bitching to shame. Dammit!

Cas was asking him...the car, did he want to go out to the car-and if he had been in his right mind, he would have noticed the mischievous glint in the angel's eyes; known he was screwed-and not in a good way. But all he cared about was Cas. Getting the angel out to the car as fast as he could. And that tongue. If he played his cards right, maybe those long fingers would join the party. He began to rise and was stopped.

"Fuckin' need alright! Need to get to the damn car before I-Cas, Jesus."

"Would you like to return to the car, hunter."

"Oh, Christ. Yes!" Thank Go-wait. What?

The angel's mouth quirked. It took a minute for Dean's brain to get the message, which surprised him, considering most of the blood and thinking crap was in his dick at the moment. God, he was hard. Not only was Cas not going to the car, but also now, he has his brother witnessing his defeat. And the angel thought he was being funny. Damn straight, he could take care of himself, but ...he didn't want to, dammit! Then Sam was speaking. Dean's head shot up when he heard the words.

"Hey Deanna. Want Castiel to tuck you in-."

The elder hunter gaped and then yelled at his sasquatch of a brother to never say shit like that again. He bitched and waited. Once he knew Sam was no longer paying attention, he hissed.

"You know what, angel? Maybe one of the chicks here would go out to baby with me; get me off!"

"Don't you even think about it, Winchester. Now hush."

Fuck that. He would take care of it himself! He turned to get up and suddenly he couldn't move. Eyes searching out the room for something that could have-. "Cas, think something is here, can't move-."

'Hunter? I am fully aware of your inability to move. You are going to sit there and desist threatening me with words of others enjoying you. Need I remind you of what I am and what I can do? Unless, you are growing weary of my attentions. Or perhaps, this is the wrong time. Should I wait until this evening, hmmm? To taste you, touch you, slide my tongue back inside you...'

Dean groaned at the thoughts and whispered. "Please..."

'We are in a dining establishment, are you sure you can control those pretty sounds you make for me?"

Dean was going to kill him-his body stuttered, invisible hands moved up his leg to his inner thigh and further, until they reached the zipper of his pants. The hunter bit back a moan as he looked down and it was...Cas' hand, rubbing his cock through his jeans, 'so hard, hunter, want to see you, touch you..."

Dean swallowed and licked his lips as he watched those nimble fingers pulling the zipper down. He bit back another moan when it slid over his erection. He slid his hand over the angel's and pressed them down on himself, hard, swallowing a moan. Jesus, that felt goo-.

"Winchester! Cease trying to control my actions. I will leave you to take care of this situation yourself.'

All Dean could do was nod and lean back. The angel smiled. 'Good, now behave as normal as is possible; otherwise, I might have to 'cut this short' and I know neither of us wants that.'

Dean pried his eyes open and looked past Castiel through the outside window and waited-he didn't wait long. Castiel slid his fingers inside Dean's boxers and pulled him out, grasping him tightly in his fist and squeezing on the upstroke. Dean's hips canted forward. God. He was sitting across from his brother as his angel gave him a hand job under the table, it so shouldn't have been this hot. He had a feeling Cas was just getting started.

'Oh, Dean. I truly am. This is just the appetizer, although I believe I will be the one tasting this time. Would you like that, hunter? Like me to open you up with my tongue, make you come right here in the diner just from that, hmmmm?"

Dean swallowed, nodding, "more talk…want to hear more, tell me what else you're gonna do to me..."

"As you wish, listen closely", the angel started stroking Dean's cock, all the while continuing to speak wonderfully terrible things into his ear, "tonight, when we get to our motel room, I'm going to slam you into the wall, mark you up with my teeth, drag my tongue down your body, lower, lower. I am going to suck you dry, hunter, make you come hard and when you're shaking and trembling? I'm going to spread your legs wide and lean in and use my mouth, tongue and teeth. I'm going to drive you wild. Each lick sending pleasure through your body. Every suck making you shiver. I'm going to thrust my tongue inside you hunter. Open you up from the inside out, listen to you moan and writhe and push back on it. Wanting my tongue deeper, until you're desperate, pleading; begging me to stab into you with it, suck on your prostate, make you scream my name, get you so close and then-.

Dean's breathing had sped up, he tasted blood. What the hell was it about the angel and dirty talk that got him going in two seconds flat? It'd never been a huge turn-on for him, but when Cas did it? God! He wanted it. Everything Cas had said, he wanted. And he wanted now and Son of a bitch! Whose bright idea had it been to get the angel to talk like that here, in a diner? Oh, yeah. His. Brilliant, Winchester. And then his mind seized on the thought of Cas dominating him, shoving him onto the bed, growling about staying still, sliding his tongue inside Dean's -Oh fucking hell! He could feel himself opening up...the images were...God, he could come now.

'No Dean. You will not. I would like to give you a 'taste' of what will be happening later this evening, although I will be the one doing the tasting...I would suggest laying your head down on the table unless you would like your brother to realize what is happening."

He swallowed, Sam was talking. Something about sleeping on the table. What? Oh. He had to answer. Great.

"'S not my fault. Can't...F-fuck...I...Cas...", the hunter put his head in his arms on the table and shoved a fist into his mouth to stop any sounds from escaping. Fuck, this was going to be so hot. He closed his eyes to try for a semblance of control as his hands dug almost painfully into the underside of the table and ohhh, one hand was stroking him, another inside the back of his jeans. Glancing briefly at the angel out of the corner of his eye-one hand was fisted on the table, the other in his own lap. Fuck. He was using mojo in the hunter and getting off without actually touching him, God that was hot. And then he slammed his eyes closed, because Cas was talking again.

'Feel that hunter? Feel my tongue sliding down, mmmm, you're going to taste so good...feel you opening up. Want me inside Dean? Spreading your legs? Think I received my answer. can you feel it?'

Oh, God, could Dean feel it! It was surreal as shit to be totally dressed and in public and to feel that tongue sliding down his crack, licking around, up and down his hole. He slid his hips minutely. Fucking wanted that tongue inside him and ohhhhh...

Castiel thrust his tongue inside and around, the phantom mouth humming and the vibration slammed through Dean's body. He pushed backwards, wanting more, faster, harder. Jesus, he wanted-and then the angel whispered.

"Taste so good, hunter. I want to be buried inside", Dean jerked, never realizing he'd kicked the table violently, biting his lips at the image, "feel you all around me, so tight", and a moan broke from Dean's voice as the table lurched violently. And then the angel began stabbing inside, in and out, in and out. Jesus, he wanted it so bad he could taste it and his body tightened around Castiel's tongue as the angel's phantom muscle shoved back inside and flicked at his prostate. He swallowed a loud moan, almost choking. He wanted to fuck himself with that tongue. He couldn't help the jerking when Castiel suddenly latched on to that prostate and sucked it into his mouth and the hunter begged. He needed more. Needed to be filled. Needed...he whispered, voice deep and wrecked, the words to low for anyone except Castiel to hear, (he hoped), "Cas...ohhhh...'s so long...oh, Jesus...", trying to calm himself, his darkened green eyes flew open when he felt a long, thin, wonderful finger slide inside him and shove into his prostate-he bolted backwards, away from the table and slammed into the back of the seat. Groaning, he turned his head into the angel's shoulder, too far gone to care what it looked like or who was watching, whimpering as both muscle and digit were thrusting deep, in and out, in, out, inout-and Jesus, how had he gone so long without this?

Castiel knew his own eyes matched Dean's; wide and dark. Dean was always in control. Except when it came to the angel and what he could reduce the human too; just as Dean did to him. Watching Dean come undone, unaware and uncaring of others, so different from before and he suddenly didn't want another soul to see his hunter like this; it was only for him, not for them. Never for them. It was time to end this. He pulled the hunter closer, hot breath on his ear. His voice trembled as he licked up the hunter's neck and then whispered low, husky.

"So hot, hunter. Could watch you like this all night. Tonight perhaps, I will."

"Cas...please...can't...need...gotta..."

Dean just held tighter, tilting his head back, needing to feel any bit of the angel he could. And then the angel did the one thing that guaranteed the last tendrils of self-control Dean held onto would vanish. He slid his hand up the hunter's arm and pressed on the palm print, whispering as he pushed down harder on the one physical attribute he'd given the hunter. Out of the bit of hearing that was not reserved for Castiel's dirty talk, he heard the waitress speak. Something about pie. To take with 'em. Three of them.

"Yes. Come for me, Dean."

Dean groaned and felt the orgasm slam into him, he writhed, "OhGodohGod...", With one more quiet scream, the hunter came violently. Long seconds passed until his shaking limbs calmed and he could unclench his fingers from the table. Shit. He had a feeling that last moan of Cas' name had not been silent. Hell, he could barely move. He wondered idly if Sam would bitch if he decided to live right here in this seat. He could just imagine the bitch face for that one. Damn. He was going to have to get up. Walk through all these people-okay, so no one was there, still…Go clean himself up and why didn't it feel like…and then he smiled. No need, angel had taken care of the mess. He leaned over and whispered, "thanks Angel." Castiel nodded his head and spoke low.

"Dean. We will continue this tonight, but for now, I believe your brother is not happy with either one of us and it would behoove you to sit up and calm Samuel down."

Fuck. Meant he had to focus. He sat up and crap. Yep, Sam was working on a few bitchfaces at the same time. How the hell did he do that? He gauged his brother's face and settled on number's twenty; what the fuck are you doing and fifty-two; my brother's nothing but a man-whore. Oh.. hey!

"Hunter, imagine watching your brother with...Gabriel-."

"Ewww-."

"Was it as good for you Sammy as it was for me?"

* * *

And there you have it. Sassy, I hope this is what you were looking for. Chapter four of Ruining my life will be posted soon. Review and please let me know what you all thought. Have a great night!


End file.
